


This Wasn't In The Textbook

by NightaStarfeather



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, I will be adding more as the chapters will be added, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightaStarfeather/pseuds/NightaStarfeather
Summary: They meet in highschool, sitting together in math class by sheer accident. X - good grades, loving family, yet almost no friends. Zero - tattered clothes, angry stare, with a tinge of sadness in his eyes. So different from each other, yet the unlikely friendship manages to bloom, soon making them inseparable.Together and with a small group of friends they face hardships and happy moments a highschooler would, big and small, be it at school or at home.A collection of small stories set in a Highschool AU.Chapters will be added randomly whenever I'll write something. Expect them to change order a lot, since I'll be writting them in a nonchronological order and placing whatever I'll write in the correct place in the timeline afterwards.





	1. f(x)=0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that it would all start because Zero happened to be bad at math?

Math maybe wasn’t X’s favourite subject, but he was quite good at it. Assignments that Gate was giving them weren’t of much trouble for him, so for the most part he just sat there, waiting for others to finish too.

X was idly playing with his rubber, hiding fiddling hand behind his pencil case. He was already done with his work, yes, but that didn’t mean he wanted Gate to notice. Why get called to solve the same stuff on the scratching board with everyone’s eyes on you when you could chill instead?

Suddenly angry scratching caught X’s attention. It wasn’t the first time, too, nor the first lesson when it happened.

He was sitting in this spot only because there were no seats left, and apparently that’s why the other guy, Zero, sat there too. They didn’t know each other, and Zero seemed to not be fond of talking with X. Or anyone, for that matter. So X left him be, but it didn’t stop him from being curious about this guy with ridiculously long hair, battered clothes and seemingly permanent tired look on his face.

X peeked at Zero and saw him grip his pen, teeth bared in silent frustration. Pages of blond’s notebook were covered in unfinished or scratched equations, with another apparently joining them right now, as Zero smeared ink all over yet another failed attempt.

X did notice Zero struggling almost instantly on the very first math lesson, but the unwelcoming aura the blond coated himself with kept X from offering help. Now, however, X decided that it wouldn’t hurt to try. He didn’t know anyone in the class, save for Alia, and was just as much of an outsider as Zero seemed to be. Maybe he could somehow coax Zero into at least exchanging a few words.

X hesitated for a second more, before finally poking Zero in the arm with a rubber at the tip of the pencil. Blond jerked away at the unexpected touch, than looked at X with a confused, anxious expression that screamed ‘why did you do this to me’.

“I already did my part, so I could help you with yours. I mean, if you want...” X whispered to not disturb the class too much.

Zero’s eyes narrowed warily. He looked at his messy notes, than at X, than at X’s finished work, than again at his own notebook. His lips pressed into a thin line, as if he looked for something to say, but had no idea what to even think. X waited patiently for his response and smiled a little.

“I... guess I could use some help...” Zero quietly said, looking out the window he sat next to. X couldn’t miss the ashamed tone in his voice, even if blond tried to hide it.

Well, that was a start. X leaned a little closer to Zero and slid his notebook as well to better show his notes. “You’ve started very well, but from here it should go more like this...”


	2. A pain in the head to deal with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero's migrains happen often enough for X to learn how to deal with them, and Zero couldn't be more greatful.

Zero winced, stumbling on yet another crack in the pavement. He was barely able to open his eyes. It was a bright, sunny day and light made the pain in his temples way, way worse. But he kept walking on. Slowly, but steadily, guided patiently by an arm around his waist and a hand holding his own, keeping him from falling whenever he lost his balance.

Zero hated being so helpless and powerless. But it was fine now, he knew he was in the hands of someone that wouldn’t ridicule nor take advantage of him. Feeling so vulnerable in the hands of X was actually nice. Reassuring. There was someone here that cared about Zero, wanted to take care of him. He squeezed X’s hand in a silent thank you.

Stroking Zero’s side with a thumb, X made a mental note to get Zero a pair of sunglasses next time they’d be at the mall. Also more painkillers. Two thirds of his supply were already burned through, X kept track of it very closely. God knows how bad it would get if Zero was caught by a migraine without any pills to dull the pain...

A few more minutes and they finally reached X’s house. X nuzzled Zero’s shoulder reassuringly before letting the blond go. With hands now free, he groped around the pockets in search of a key. There he was! He a smal hum, X unlocked the door. Two turns to the right instead of one – nobody was home. Good, Zero needed peace and quiet.

Blond leaned on the wall, breathing in and out slowly, brushing the wall with his fingertips to feel the rough texture. It helped him focus on something else than pain. He reached out a hand again when he heard the door lock clicking. The hand was promptly taken hold of and pulled at gently. Zero followed blindly like before, carefully getting over the doorstep.

In the dimmer light inside the house, blond finally managed to crack his eyes open enough to come upstairs without tripping. X’s grip on his hand didn’t loosen one bit and Zero squeezed it back again gratefully.

They dropped their bags onto the floor next to X’s desk and X quickly pulled down blinds over his windows, allowing Zero to wearlily open his eyes enough to see well. A worried smile greeted him, at which he cracked a miserable, but genuine one in return.

They went to sit on the bed, X then nudging Zero lightly lay down. “Try to sleep.” He whispered, pulling Zero all the way down, laying his head on a pillow.

“Homework...?” Zero asked. Fingers gently brushed bangs out of his eyes.

“I got this.” A small, caring smile.

Zero opened his mouth to protest. He wasn’t going to let X to do all the work alone. But X shushed him, stroking blond hair gently.

“It’ll show you how to do it later. Now sleep.”

Zero couldn’t muster strength nor brain power to argue any further. He closed eyes, sinking into the mattress and pillow, curling a bit to get comfortable. He felt a heavy comforter being pulled over and tucked in around him. So warm and comfy...

X left Zero to rest, moving over to the desk to do their homework. Luckily the only assignment they had was from math, it wouldn’t take him long.

The house was quiet when Thomas got back from work together with kids – both his own and Forte – he picked up from school. One turn of the key to the right instead of two – X had to be home already. But nobody greeted them. Thomas went upstairs and, again, was met with silence after knocking on X’s door, so he cracked it open, half curious, half worried. One look and he left with a small smile, leaving X and Zero cuddled together in their sleep, finished homework left on the desk. They could reheat the dinner later.


End file.
